Dark Obsession
by Inuyashaloverxox15
Summary: Naraku becomes obsessed with Kagome and captures her. After years of torture he has successfully tainted our favorite priestess and now uses her against the Inutachi and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru has to save her before it is too late. (Dark fic, viewer discretion is advised) KagomexSesshomaru, with some KagomexNaraku
1. Chapter 1

**_Kill._**

_"No."_

**_Destroy. Demolish._**

_"No."_

**_Rip. Tear. Shred._**

_"I can't. I won't."_

**_Oh but you will my dear. You can't resist me forever._**

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" I glanced around. They all had looks of confusion and worry etched on their faces. _"Did I say that out loud?"_

"Kagome," it was Sango who spoke first. "Is everything alright?"

I could not meet her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "I've just been stressing over my exams."

A certain pair of hanyou ears twitched at that statement. Pale gold eyes narrowed in suspicion._"She doesn't have any more exshams for another month. What are you hiding 'Gome?"_

"If you say so. Inuyasha? Would you mind finding us a hot spring to make camp tonight?" Sango's curiosity was appeased, for now.

_"How long will I be able to hide this from them?"_I wondered.

"There's a hot spring not too far from here. We should make it by sundown." I was surprised. He usually does a lot more complaining when he's asked to find us a hot spring.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," I whispered. As expected he heard, and his only reply was an inconspicuous nod in my direction. It brought a smile to my face, and I felt much better.

_"I don't who you are or what you're planning, but I won't let you hurt anyone. You will NOT get the best of me, and you will not win."_

* * *

I smiled at my little onna's thoughts. Did she really think she could resist me? I, the epitome of evil and darkness, cold not and would not be ignored.

"Hmm... My Kagome, I believe that it is now the time for you to take your rightful place, as my dark lover, my queen."

The thought of having the priestess, made my body ignite with passion. Just the thought of finally being able to run my claws over her creamy skin, and then lapping up the sweet, mesmerizing red liquid that flowed through her veins.

Ah, the woman that was so much like Kikyo, but yet so different, and I must admit that I preferred her reincarnation much more.

She had purity that Kikyo could never even have dreamed of having, and it calls to me. Begging me to taint it with my evil...

And that is just what I am going to do.

"Kanna," My ever-faithful servant appeared in an instant, ready to serve her master. I treasured her above my other incarnations, yet she knew not of it.

"Naraku," her voice was light, and mirrored the child-like form she was created in.

"Show me my miko," I watched as her mirror showed the image of a young girl.

"_Beautiful,"_I watched, hypnotized as she slept on the forest floor. Her dark hair framed her heart shaped face, and it contrasted magnificently against her moonlight kissed skin.

She was truly a sight to behold.

But it seemed I was not the only creature who yearned for her light.

"Show me that wretched dog."

I watched intently as the image morphed. My suspicions were correct.

There he stood, golden gaze on my miko. Regal as ever, his stoic face turned towards me.

"Amused, Naraku?" I heard him say.

I growled. That lousy excuse of a dog always saw through my schemes.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

So it seems that the mutt has become smitten with my miko. Maybe there's a way to use that one flaw to my advantage. ..

Almost instantaneously a nefarious plot formulated in my mind. Giddier than young hatchling I smiled…

Oh, Killing Perfection, thou hast met thy match.

* * *

"Prepare the shards, Kanna."

_"Maybe it's time I introduce the Inutachi to my latest creation…"_

"Rise Jashin and Jayoku, go and destroy the Inutachi. Bring home my pyuai, it is time for her to take her rightful place by my side."

Two shadowy figures knelt obediently at their master's feet, anxious to serve him.

"Yes Master Naraku," they said monotonously. "We shall not fail you."

Naraku smiled as he watched them vanish into thin air. Finally, all the pieces were falling into place.

* * *

New Story, Dark fic, Viewer Discretion is advised. Do not read if you are weak of heart or stomach because there may be very violent and explicit scenes (BUT there WILL be a happy ending for Kaggy and Sesshy-kun…it just might take a long time.)

Jashin- an evil spirit

Jayoku- evil desire


	2. Chapter 2

The Inutachi, minus one, slept peacefully, unaware o the danger lurking in the vicinity. Two pairs of blood red eyes watched them intently.

"Are you ready for a little carnage, Jayoku?"

"Of course Jashin," his twin replied. "I just wish we were allowed to kill them all. But Father told us not to."

"He's a killjoy," Jashin laughed.

"Alright let's go. You distract the monk and taijiya, and I'll take the miko. But remember, we have to be careful so as not to alert the daiyoukai and the half-breed."

"I know brother. Can we just get on with it already?"

"By all means, just don't overdo it little brother."

Jashin leaped out of their hiding place muttering the word "Asshole," under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Jashin smirked as he towered over the slumbering humans.

"Pathetic. I stand right above you and you cannot even sense the danger? You humans are even more pathetic than I thought." He raised his sword high above his head, ready to deliver a potentially fatal blow to the slumbering taijiya.

He swung hard a fast… only to be intercepted by a sword.

"So the taijiya lives up to her reputation. And I thought you were as simple and pathetic as you looked. No matter. This is one fight you will not win."

"A worthless demon like you? I can kick your ass in my sleep!" Sango hissed.

Miroku stood beside his intended. Staff and scrolls at the ready.

"Kagome," he said calmly. "It's best if you take Shippo and go find Inuyasha. This demon is a spawn of Naraku, and there is another hiding in the vicinity."

"Hai. Come on Shippo, let's go!" Grabbing her bow and arrows Kagome and Shippo rushed out of the clearing.

Jayoku cursed under his breath. It seems he underestimated the group. Still, they were no match for him and his brother.

He chased after the girl and kit, and soon he was blocking their exit. He smiled at the sweet scent of fear that radiated off the kitsune. Yet, he found it strange that the girl was not afraid. Instead, she smelled of determination and agitation.

_"Feisty, eh? I see why Father is infatuated her. She is indeed a beauty."_

"Where do you think you're going little onna?"

Kagome's face reddened with anger. "Get out of my way."

"Make me."

Kagome notched her bow.

"Ha, bet you're a lousy—"

An arrow flew past his face, it missed by a few centimeters. He could smell his own flesh burning as her spiritual energy charred the side of his face.

"Bitch!" His body erupted in flames, which quickly spread and surrounded Kagome and Shippo.

Acting quickly, Kagome grabbed Shippo and threw him with all her might.

"Run, Shippo! Go find Inuyasha!" she yelled.

"But— "

"Go!"

Shippo watched, frozen in terror as the demon closed in on Kagome. The flames burned higher, and he saw her try to shield herself from the heat of the flames. Tears began to blur his vision, was he really going to just stand there and watch Kagome die?

_"No, I've got to find Inuyasha!" _and so he ran, frantically searching for the hanyou.

_"I can't find him anywh_—_!"_

_"AAAGGGHHHH!" _

* * *

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha! How dare you call the name of that whore when we're—"

"No, Kikyo! Kagome's in trouble!"

"So what? Are you going to leave me here, half-naked, to go and help the useless little girl?"

"That 'useless little girl' saved your life countless times, and it just so happens that I..." Inuyasha broke off thoughtlessly.

"What? You have feelings for her?" Kikyo scoffed at him.

"I've got to go help her," he said, unable to look her in the eye.

"So that is how it's going to be? You're going to abandon me, for my reincarnation? A mere imitation? Inuyasha, do you no longer have any feelings for me?"

Inuyasha sighed. _"Such a fucking drama queen…"_

"I'll be back soon. For now, Kagome needs me." Inuyasha left without sparing her another glance.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes in rage. After many nights of passionate love-making, she still could not break the hold her reincarnation had on Inuyasha's heart.

_"But it does not matter. Soon, Inuyasha will defeat Naraku, and we can both descend into the depths of hell together." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Damn. _Inuyasha cursed silently as he tried to find his way through the flames that surrounded him everywhere.

"Where the fuck did this kami-forsaken fire come from?" he growled.

He did his best to try to pick up a scent, or sense a burst of spiritual energy… when something caught his eyes.

"Kagome! Is that you?!"

And suddenly the flames disappeared, as if never having been there before. But the landscape was charred and covered in soot, the trees and grass completely destroyed.

Inuyasha coughed violently, but it was of no consequence, the air was completely clear of pollution, and he felt better after taking a few deep breaths.

Not disoriented in the least, Inuyasha tried using his senses once more, and he felt the familiar warmth of Kagome's miko energy reach out wrap itself around his. He sighed in relief.

_"That's strange, the last place I'd expect her to be was behind me... well at least she's okay." _

He turned around swiftly, expecting to soon be wrapped in the embrace of the girl he cared so deeply for.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're… safe?" he said, bewildered.

What he saw caused his eyes sight to redden, as his beast howled and clawed to be released for his cage.

He watched in horror as Kagome fell lifelessly to the floor, an unnamed demon standing above her.

"How dare you!?" Inuyasha growled. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Ah, if it isn't Inuyasha. Unfortunately, Naraku has not permitted me to stay here and chit-chat. He's been waiting for Kagome-sama a very long time now. Maybe we will have the pleasure of sparring at another moment in time."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Very impolite indeed… My name is one that you will not soon forget. It is Jayoku."

"You're as dumb as you look! By the time I'm through with you, not even the whore who birthed you would be able to recognize you. And you will be just as all the other assholes I've defeated, just corpses whose unmarked graves I dance on in my spare time."

"Ha! As if you could defeat me! Inuyasha, I know everything about you. Your strengths and weakness, that might I add, outnumber your strengths by far. Until we meet again."

Jayoku picked up the unconscious miko and slugged her over his shoulder. "I shall be taking my leave of you now."

"You aren't going anywhere with Kagome!"

He immediately unsheathed tetsusaiga and threw it towards the youkai, with every intention of severing his head from the rest of his body.

He watched, pleased, as the sword impaled Jayoku, the blade protruding from his chest. He chuckled.

"Serves you right ya bastard."

He took a step towards the fallen youkai, who still had Kagome clutched in his grasp, much to his annoyance.

A dark, sinister chuckle filled the air, stopping Inuyasha in his tracks.

"I believe I already told you that you cannot defeat me? It was a wasted effort, sorry to burst your bubble."

"H-how are you still alive?" Inuyasha floundered.

"Don't worry about that. I have to admit though-", he winced as he pulled the sword from his back, "that hurt quite a bit."

Inuyasha watched in abhorrence as his tetsusaiga fell uselessly to the floor, the sound of blade hitting ground resonating within his soul. He watched uselessly as Jayoku turned and left, Kagome's helpless form once again draped haphazardly over his shoulder.

_"I couldn't save her... I've failed her." Inuyasha gazed upon the face of his beloved as she was swept out of his life. _

_"NO!" _

* * *

"Jayoku. I see you have retrieved the priestess. Naraku will be pleased."

"Jashin, how was your battle with the slayer and the monk?"

"Not as easy as I imagined, but it was of no consequence."

"I am pleased to hear that."

"So, you had an unlucky encounter with Inuyasha's blade?"

"Yes, and I probably would have been done for had it not been for father's timely interference." Jayoku grinned.

"Well, let's hurry and return to him. He grows impatient and I fear the purification burns I would have to recover from if the priestess awakens before we get her back to the palace." Jashin said with a laugh.

Jayoku laughed wholeheartedly alongside his brother. The little miko was indeed very powerful, with an attitude to match. But he had to admit her style of dress, while flattering, was very strange, and made her even that more mysterious to him.

* * *

**So sorry but I am short on time and I couldn't write a long chapter. But the next when will be longer and more eventful. **

**~Inuyashaloverxox15**


End file.
